


Instinct

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, G!P, Girl Peen, Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is a werewolf and comes home in her wolf form after a morning out and smells someone's scent on the couch that isn't hers and possibly behaves badly? somewhat? but its out of instinct.. but Camila still thinks her mate needs to be punished.</p><p>Be warned there is smut while Lauren is in her wolf form. I don't think it's quite bestiality since she's technically human/werewolf, but I'm still putting a warning in the summary before you read it in case you really don't want to read that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

"Don't give me that look, lets go." Camila grumbled as Lauren stood her ground whimpering while the flawless Latina tugged at her leash. Camila bends down, putting a hand on her knee to brace herself and scratches at Lauren's ears with her other hand. "Lauren you know you've been a very bad girl and you need to be punished. If I don't punish you, you'll think it's okay to behave like a wild animal.. and you aren't a wild animal right?" Lauren growls lowly for a short second and shuffles her paws closer to the brunette. "That's what I thought, now come on. " Camila tugs the leash gently once more. Lauren hangs her head, following slowly behind her. 

Yes, technically what Lauren had done was bad, but it wasn't her fault. She had come home from a nice afternoon run around the woods, padding through the walkway of the house happily and then stopped dead in her tracks once she caught a whiff of.. him. She knew immediately that Shawn had been there. His scent was on the porch, the living room, all over her designated seat on the sofa. So what if she kind of just lifted her leg and maybe peed all over the edge of the sofa. It her sofa. It was her spot. Her territory. So technically she wasn't behaving badly in her own mind. But Camila was right, she was being bad in the sense that she had only acted half on instinct and half on pure jealousy. Nevertheless she followed behind Camila and watched her wearily as the petite girl tied her chain linked leash to the desk in the corner of their bedroom. The desk that was rather far from their shared bed. 

She whimpered softly as Camila pat her head and stood up once she was done, walking toward their closet. She slowly stripped her shirt off, tossing it in the hamper. "You know. " She huffed dramatically before continuing. "You were gone running and I was laying in bed all worked up thinking about how sexy it was, you out there in your wolf form, prancing through the woods, nothing holding you back. " She glanced at Lauren, who had laid down now and had her head rested on her paws, watching the girls every move. Camila smirked and started unbuttoning her skinny jeans, pushing them down and shimmying out of them. 

Lauren stayed still, but her eyes scanned down the smooth expanse of Camila's flat, toned stomach before moving back up to Camila's face. "I was really hoping you would have enough energy after the hunt to make love to me in your wolf form once you got back." Camila shook her head and pointed her finger at Lauren as if to say shame on you. Lauren simply stayed still and didn't make a sound. Camila took that as a sign to continue her small rant.  
She paced over to the bed, feeling Lauren's bright emerald eyes scanning her tan slender body as she pulled the covers back and sat down on the edge of the bed. She grimace and rubbed the back of her own neck softly. "Poor Shawn, he was just stopping by to ask if we had seen his cat. He only sat down to show me a few pictures of her on his phone. But you just have to be the jealous type don't you? " She looked at Lauren expecting at least a huff, but nothing came from the wolf, just a blank stare. Camila laid back on the bed, but left the covers off of her. 

"I tried to get rid of him before you came back... I wanted you to just come home and sense my need and come right up to the bedroom. and just..." She paused, hearing the leash jingle slightly as Lauren sat up, trying to get a better view of her mate. "Oh well that doesn't matter now does it." Camila pouted for a moment and slid her hand down her taut stomach. "Hmm maybe I'll just have to take care of myself tonight. " Lauren stood up and pulled the leash tight, straining to get the perfect view and whimpered when she saw Camila cup herself over her underwear."I mean I do have this big bed all to myself." She said lowly,her eyes fluttering as she rubbed over her center softly. 

Lauren sniffed the air and growled lowly. She could smell her mates arousal. Camila moaned softly, looking at Lauren through her lashes. "It's such a fucking shame." She dipped her hand beneath her waist band and bucked her hips subtly, but enough for Lauren to notice, her leash clinking against the floor as she would back up and the tug again, as if expecting the metal to give. "Oh." Camila breathed heavier as she started rubbing soft circles around her clit. Lauren's tongue lolled out as she panted. "Oh there it is. " Camila said breathlessly. "Maybe I should unhook your leash and let you use that..." She scrunched her nose and shook her head giggly softly. "That long scratchy tongue of yours on me." She bit her lip, her eyes drifting to see the heavy, wet, shaft poking out of Lauren's sheathe. "Mmm does that idea excite you baby?" She quirked a brow as she asked the question. 

Lauren licked her chops and shifted from paw to paw desperately. Camila kept her eyes on the other girl, while she pushed her underwear down her hips and kicked them off. Her hand moved back to her center, she rubbed mindlessly almost as she stared into Lauren's eyes. "I should cum right in front of you. Make you sit there and watch, not able to help me in any way." A low constant whining was coming from Lauren as Camila spoke. "You were so bad baby. Trying to mark your territory. I helped pick out that couch the week we moved in, don't tell me it was instinct, if it was you would have peed on me since he hugged me goodbye." She giggled evilly as Lauren growled and showed her teeth, letting out a loud bark.

Camila's hips bucked into her hand simultaneously as that happened. She let out a long moan."Fuck I love how possessive you are. I'm yours Lauren don't ever fucking fucking worry about that." She started rubbing faster as Lauren pulled harder and harder on her chain. "Oh fuck I'm so close.." Camila tilted her head back as she continued to rub herself, breathing unsteady. Lauren continued growling lowly, tugging, until there was a loud crack. Camila's head snapped up, before she could even process what had happened she felt the cold wet nose furiously nudging her hand put of the way. Camila's legs instantly clamped around the wolfs neck as Lauren lapped at her sopping wet sex, her tongue so big it completely covered her pussy in one stroke. Her chest rumbled as she kept growling while licking and tasting everything Camila was giving her, feeling her get wetter with every rough swipe to her clit. Camila's hands tangled themselves in Lauren's silky fur. "Oh, uh, hmm. I'm gonna.. Laur-" 

The wolf stopped immediately, getting up and crowding Camila's body with hers, hovering over her, her massive paws on either side of her head. "N-no baby, shit. I-I'm so close I need to cum baby please." Lauren let out a huff and nosed at the crook of Camila's neck, Licking it softly before bucking her hips. "Camila let out a high pitched whine and arched as she felt her rock hard, wet dick drag across her stomach. "Uh, Lauren please. You're such a good girl. Good girl, I won't punish you anymore please just put it in me. " Lauren backed down slightly but was still continued to hump at Camila's hip, completely missing where the girl wanted her most. She whined as she nosed and licked down Camila's chest, ripping her bra off with her strong teeth, dragging her tongue roughly across her nipples. Camila was almost sobbing she needed to cum so badly, she reached between them, grabbing Lauren's dick and aligning it with her pussy. Immediately she was clenching around her, one, two, three thrusts and she was cumming hard. She moaned loudly, her arms tightly locked around Lauren's neck.  
Lauren didn't stop or slow down, she kept thrusting into her roughly, wet sounds filled the room as Camila breathed heavily and stayed arched into the wolfs body. "Don't stop, fuck..harder please." She panted the words. Lauren licked the girls outer ear and let out a soft bark. Camila was milking her dick practically as she clenched around her so rhythmically. She could feel her pulsing inside of her, her pre-cum dribbling into her, making her even wetter than she thought she could possibly be. She fisted at Lauren's fur. "I'm gonna cum again. oh fuck I'm gonna cum." Lauren's dick was so big and hard inside of her, pushing her to her limits as she continued to grow inside of her. Camila tensed up, throwing her head back into the pillows once Lauren brushed against her g spot, her whole body was shaking as she came.  
Lauren slowed her thrusts and groaned quietly, pulling out of the girls swollen pussy. She nosed at her hip. Nudging consistently as Camila came down from her high. The brunette looked at her confused, in a post orgasmic state."What baby? wha- do you wa-" Camila rasped, her lips formed an o shape once the realization struck her. She reached for Lauren's still hard very dick, with almost looking angry veins and stroked it slowly. She nearly cooed at the sight herself.

"You want to fuck me from behind don't you. Claim me like your bitch hm?" Lauren bucked into her hand clumsily.clumsily. Camila chuckled. Licking her lips, she got onto her hands and knees, allowing Lauren to mount her. She reached behind herself to line Lauren up with her entrance and once she slid into her she moaned loudly. "God your so fucking big from this angle. " Camila breathed out, moaning while Lauren fucked her roughly from behind, slamming into her. She was completely filled with Lauren's member now that it was at its hardest.

Her tan slender body was covered in sweat, she was near exhausted as Lauren continued to pound into her at a fast, unforgiving pace. She felt like she was about to collapse when she felt Lauren pull out almost completely and the slam back in. She did this a few times, Camila nearly screamed every time she was back inside of her, hitting her g spot. "Oh fuck I can't cum again Lauren I'm.. I'm so tired fuck. " Lauren licked the back of her ear as she humped into her. She shivered at the action though her whole body burned. It seemed like it would never end. It felt so fucking good, every stroke of her perfect dick fucking into her impossibly wet pussy. "God I'm so close though. " Camila closed her eyes and just took the pounding, her pussy aching Lauren continued to bury herself to the hilt and then without warning the giant wolf seized up, her cum splashing into Camila, burning her insides with the heat of it as it filled her up. Camila moaned hopelessly,shaking as she squeezed Lauren's member and felt herself cumming again from the sensation. "Ohhhh Lauren shittt." She drawled out as she fell onto the mattress, her body going limp. 

The wolf whined and licked the side of her face, shifting on its paws. She watched her with curious green eyes,licking her face again to see if she would get a response. A small smirk made its way across her Camila's face. "Don't you dare pee on me now." She mumbled, keeping her eyes closed. Lauren pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed, Camila's small hands threaded through her soft fur sleepily. "Good girl." She mumbled before passing out. Lauren would most likely shift back to her human form in the morning. . hopefully Camila would forget about her accidentally misbehaving by then.


End file.
